


Day 262

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [262]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [262]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 262

Sketch received word by way of runner of a mysterious mage interested in rare tombes. Specifically any Ancient Age Tevinter research into lyrium and its effects. Sketch didn’t see the point of that, the uses and effects of lyrium were well known and there was nothing in the history books to suggest that the ancient magisters knew some hidden secret. Unless the mage was interested in combining lyrium and blood, which terrified Sketch more than a little. Still, he needed money to continue his research so if he found something applicable, he would pass it along. 

Yesterday had been a productive day. He had located a drainage pipe that connected to nothing on the city plans or in the research of the Band of Three. The challenge now was finding a way in. If he had ever managed to find someone to tutor him in shapeshifting he might have turned himself into a rat and climbed up the pipes. Currently, his best hope was to make use of the mortalitasi trained apostate resolutionists had provided for a bit of unconventional searching.

It was a trick he had, unsurprisingly, learned in Nevarra, where a spirit was coaxed through the Veil and into a corps that was in a hidden chamber and then asked to find a way back out. Usually secret rooms were only hidden from the outside, so even a spirit of limited intelligence could do it. The downside was that it only worked if there was a corpse in the room you were trying to get into. 

“Nothing,” said the mortalitasi. Ysabel’s brow had been fueled so long Sketch wondered if it was permanent. They took a quick break while they waited for the death mage’s mana to replenish. No need to waste money on lyrium when they were in no rush. While they waited they shared some wine as well as a few slices of bread and spreadable cheeses. One habit Sketch had not been able to let go after leaving Orlais was his insistence on quality food. He would trudge through a River of shit but at the end of the day there better be a decent meal. 

“I can extend my reach further,” Ysabel said. “But I run the risk of raising s corps that’s out in the open.”

“If you keep your consciousness on the far side of the wall,” Sketch said, “you should be fine. There’s not meant to be anything that way but rock.”

Ysabel nodded and sent out her awareness, calling to sprites of curiosity. The ones most likely to l possess the body of a lost corps without turning onto a demon. Sketch was almost ready to give up on this room when the mortalitasi let out a satisfied sigh. 

“You have something?” He asked. Ysabel nodded. Now they waited, and finished the rest of the wine and cheese as they did so.

Eventually they were rewarded with the scraping sound of an ancient door being pushed open. They were met with a one armed skeleton. Any clothing and other accessories had long since routes away. It shambled towards Sketch, reacting for his robes. 

“What are those?” It asked. It’s voice was that of a child lost in wonder. 

“Banish it back to the Fade,” Sketch said, pushing the skeletal hand away. 

“It’s just curious,” She replied. “If I try to banish the poor thing before it’s curiosity is sated it might turn violent. Best just to humor it for now.”

“These are clothes,” Sketch told the skeleton. 

“Can I wear them?” The skeleton asked. 

“I need them,” Sketch grumbled. Ysabel removed her overcloak and fastened it around the creature's shoulders. 

“There,” She said. “Now you’re dressed like us.” She pulled up the hood hiding the skull from view.

Sketch was already exploring the hidden changers they had unlocked. It was clearly a personal laboratory of some kind. There were stacks of scroll cases surrounding a desk and a table that was likely used for sacrifices. The three of them began serving and sorting. Curiosity was next to useless. It couldn’t read to tell them what was in the scrolls and asked a constant stream of questions about everything.

Whoever owned this laboratory was experimenting with different types of glass and crystal trying to recreate magical mirrors of Arlathen. Some of what he had been making sounded close to sending crystals but they weren’t quite to the quality they had now. He had, naturally, attempted to further his research through the use of blood magic. This was not the cash Sketch had been seeking but there were certainly some things he could bring to the mysterious buyer for some good coin.


End file.
